Talk:Another serious message to HHW/@comment-29577347-20191111174146/@comment-29577347-20191124160658
“You were not supposed to bring external drama into the server.” The drama was completely internal. Just because MH is a bureaucrat on HHW doesn’t make all TT drama he’s involved in external. Everything was within TT. “I don't even know how would you think this was an appeal.” You directly stated that “I haven't plagiarized since I was banned and I do my own storms. That should constitute me getting back (along with behavior of course).” You are listing out your reasons on why you think you were right in this argument, and using those to try and convince us that you were right, and you should be allowed back on HHW. The fact you directly stated that you were trying to use this as a way to get back onto HHW is a ban appeal. ”Also I think you need to use a better word than "lie". Lying is an act of purposly deceiving someone when I'm not.” I stand by my word choice. You are over-exaggerating facts about your argument/”drama” with MH to purposely deceive us to get us to allow you back onto HHW. “I think you also need to stop thinking that I hate HHW. I have explained it a thousand times how I don't hate them.” I never thought that, and I don’t see anything in my original response that would intend or lead to that conclusion. Finally, I’m going to take two parts of your argument. This one: “Yeah sorry, I find that pretty bullish and I highly disagree with that statement. To have a "figure it out" mindset isn't helping anyone unless you raided a server or something like that, then that's a different story. It makes a lot more sense to tell someone what they did wrong so they can correct their mistakes.” And this one: “I was telling him that he doesn't understand what my hypos are about and frankly, if he was in the server, then there is no excuse as to why he can't figure it out.” We are both entitled to our own opinions on dealing with users, but you can’t call an argument bullish, and then use that said argument at another time. If you want to convince another person to come on to your side of the argument, major contradictions and “mistypes” such as these hurt your chances very much. This is probably why MH wanted you to stop defending the wiki and going all aggressive on people. He was worried that you would say something that makes HHW or its users and staff look like something it is not. He had full right to ask you to stop sending those aggressive tweets/responses. And lastly, I have seen screenshots of you trashing me for criticizing you. One thing I’ve learned through many people is that once the other person can only degrade your character, you have won. However, I don’t want to make it seem like I have “won.” I want to help you improve your behavior. I’m trying to show you that making contradictions and lying about issues only hurts your chances further. If you want to reject my criticism, that’s fine, but don’t think that you can continue with this behavior and expect HHW administration/moderation to support you. This is my final response to this unless something changes.